


Three children with a pet cat

by ystheah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ystheah/pseuds/ystheah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that a certain setter from Fukurodani was as if a mother. But only Hinata was brave enough to voice it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three children with a pet cat

Everyone knows that a certain setter from Fukurodani was as if a mother.

Even more so than Nekoma's mother, and maybe even of a higher level than Karasuno's mother.

"It is getting hotter these days, please do drink water to hydrate yourself."

Hinata and Kageyama looked up and saw two bottles held by Akaashi. Hinata beamed bright as he received the bottle while Kageyama blushed in embarassment as he received the bottle with both hands.

"Thank you Akaashi-san!!"  
"T-thank you..."

Akaashi nodded his head and let a small smile onto his face, "it's nice and all for both of you to be energetic, but don't overexert yourself."

Both the boys nodded enthusiastically and downed the water as Akaashi walked away to get his own bottle.

And from a corner was a Karasuno's famous dad-and-mom pair with Yamaguchi and Ennoshita.

"Somehow, I feel that Fukurodani's vice-captain is really... motherly."

Sugawara, Daichi and Ennoshita all looked at Yamaguchi. Sugawara gave a small smile,  
"And all of you thought I was too much."

Later in the night we will all know that Sugawara really was not "too-much" as Hinata, Tsukishima and Lev are out from their shower, satisfied and cozy.

Akaashi glance towards their direction at their arrival and walked towards Hinata, with both Bokuto and Kuroo watching closely.

"Hinata, you should dry of your hair or else you will catch a cold."

Hinata turned his head towards Akaashi who was already rubbing and patting Hinata's head dry as he looked towards Lev.

"Lev too, you shouldn't skip out stretches after practice. Unless you want muscle aches."

Lev pouted and fiddled with his fingers, "Bu--t Akaashi-san! I already took a shower!"

Akaashi sighed as he continued drying Hinata's hair with one last rub and patted his head, "please remember to do it tomorrow then."

Hinata and Lev chorused a "thank you!" while Tsukishima looked with amusement thinking to himself, "Akaashi-san is like a mother" when-

"Akaashi-san is like a mother isn't he!"

Akaashi visibly looked taken aback and Tsukishima looked conflicted while Lev was nodding his head away.

"Yeah! I get you! Like a concerned mother who is proud of her child!"

"W-wait, what are both of you saying. That's rude to Akaashi-san."

Tsukishima intervened with both Hinata and Lev realising what both of them said.

"Waaah!! I am sorry! I didn't mean you were like a girl or anything!!"

"M-me too! I just thought that Akaashi-san was-"

Akaashi gave a small chuckle and all three of them look towards him with much contemplation. 

Akaashi shook his head and smiled at them, "I am not offended, just amused. It is the first time someone said I am like a mother."

Both Hinata and Lev brightened up at the sight of a smiling Akaashi and Tsukishima himself also visibly relaxed.

Fukurodani'a captain just looked from the side with a ball in his hand.

-

After packing up everything and closing the third gym. Akaashi and Bokuto walked leisurely side by side to return the keys to the teacher, a comfortable and unusual silence surrounding them.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, curious to why was he silent today. Though he appreciated it.

"Akaashi, is Hinata a good kid to have?"

Akaashi looked forward upon hearing that, the first thing he said was something Akaashi could not get. But he replied him anyway.

"Yeah, he is."

"How about Lev?"

"Him too."

"Tsukki?"

Akaashi was getting confused and interested to why was Bokuto asking him, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Bokuto appears to be contemplating Akaashi's words as he twirled the key ring around his index finger, "would you like them as kids of you own?"

Ahh, so he heard their conversation earlier. Akaashi thought for a moment before nodding, sensing that Bokuto was looking at him, "Tsukishima is like an independant older brother while Lev and Hinata are the energetic younger siblings. It sounds nice."

Bokuto then gripped onto the keys and stopped on his tracks.

"Then! Akaashi can be the mother, those three can be the children while I am the father!"

Akaashi stopped and look towards Bokuto, still as expressionless but exasperation in his eyes. "What nonsense is this about now?"

Bokuto gave a huge grin and slung his arms around Akaashi's shoulder, ignoring the small protest from the latter as he took a big stride forward.

"Akaashi can be the mother, who takes care of the children and worries about them and shower them with small but loving affections. And I can be the father who teaches the little ones to play volleyball and establish a sense of respect within them for me!"

"What are you going on about exactly?"

Bokuto suddenly turned and his face just millimeters away from Akaashi, "go out with me please, Mama-san?"

Akaashi's eyes widen as he momentarily forgets how to breathe, with slight pink tinting his ears. He looks away and mumbled. "How long has this thought been in your head...?"

Bokuto gave a small hum, "a while, but the inspiration to confess just came today."

Akaashi looked down and what Bokuto saw was literally breath-taking. His lashes long and fluttering, his lips slightly chapped and perfectly-shaped, his face was now slightly pink as well which contrasted beautifully with his pale skin with the help of the lamps.

Bokuto was smitten all over again as he pressed his face closer, just a bit closer to Akaashi's.

Akaashi knew that Bokuto might hold a small interest in him. He also knew Bokuto's good points which outshined all the bad ones. How he is not pushing Akaashi to give him an answer now and how he knows Akaashi would not burst his bubble.

"What about Kuroo-san?"

Bokuto sighed and moved his face slightly away, "you are concerned about that!"

Akaashi remained silent and Bokuto gave a small huff and smiled lovingly, "he can be the pet cat."

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, lovingly and gently as much opposed to his usual powerful and energetic self. Akaashi didn't need to think twice.

"... Don't act all chummy in front of the kids."

Bokuto laughed softly and gave his biggest grin before pecking his lovely Akaashi on the cheek.

"Yes mama."

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Akaashi and Bokuto, and AO3 didn't have much to read about them so I decided to write one for myself.
> 
> My favourite character is Kuroo by the way, I like to bully the ones that I like.


End file.
